


Stay With You

by Sapphire09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Two weeks ago, Bucky finally mustered enough courage to to talk to Tony Stark. A week ago, Bucky finally got Tony’s phone number. Yesterday, Bucky finally asked Tony to have lunch with him (as friends, mostly, because Tony didn’t seem to get Bucky was asking for a date, and also invited Bruce and Rhodey. Bucky cried inside, but it was still progress. Progress is good, whatever it is.)So, today, because Bucky was trying to be a gentleman (And maybe also trying to steal moments with Tony) even though it wasn’t a date, he picked Tony up. From his place.Why is it that somehow his plans always don't go the way he wanted it to.





	Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/116697804960/update-from-tan-jiu-translated-by-yaoi-blcd-if

Two weeks ago, Bucky finally mustered enough courage to to talk to Tony Stark. A week ago, Bucky finally got Tony’s phone number. Yesterday, Bucky finally asked Tony to have lunch with him.

 _(_ It was as friends, mostly, because Tony didn’t seem to get Bucky was asking for a date, and also invited Bruce and Rhodey. Bucky cried inside, but it was still progress. Progress is  _good_ , whatever it is)

So, today, because Bucky was trying to be a gentleman _(and maybe also trying to steal moments with Tony),_ even though it wasn’t a date, he picked Tony up. From his place.  Right to the door.

But, when a frazzled Tony opened the door, Bucky wondered if  today wouldn’t be much of a progress after all.

“I am so sorry, Buck! Rhodey said he won’t make it, his nephew got sick and his sister needed to come into the office today, atleast for half-day, so he had to babysit. Bruce said his lab just got a breakthrough, and my R&D made a mistake and I need to fix it before afternoon! I was about to call you but you’re already here and oh god I am such a bad host I am so sorry! Can we re-schedule? We can have dinner, if you want. I make a mean spaghetti."

Bucky was disappointed, but it was more because he wouldn’t be able to spend time with Tony as much as he had planned to. But then, Tony asked him in and he knew he probably shouldn’t, Tony’s going to be busy, but -

“Of course, yeah! I love spaghetti! _Yum_!”

Bucky didn’t really like spaghetti all that much, but Tony could make mudballs and he’d probably eat it all the same.

He never did refute every time Steve told him how pathetic his crush for Tony Stark is. But really, who the hell can refuse that smile. Bucky will say yes to anything, really, if that smile is what he gets.

“O - oh, great! I - uh, you’re already here, and my lab is just downstairs. Do you - want to wait? Of course, if you -”

“Sure, that’s great! I don’t mind waiting. I mean, I’m already here, right?” Bucky said brightly. This is a much better progress! Time alone with Tony (well, probably just sitting and waiting around, but much better doing it in Tony’s place than in his room with Steve’s nagging and teasing), and also a chance to see Tony’s place up close! Can today be any better?

As it turns out, it can.

“This is your lab?”

Bucky stared at the marvel that is Tony’s lab, full of floating holograms and iron man armors on display on the far side of the lab, rowed in curved arrangement that centred to the circular podium circular podium right in front of the display. There was also a couch on another side, where a mechanical arm is trying to plump the pillows, but instead its claws got caught on a loose threads and making the ratty couch lose a bit more of its stuffing an it pulled on the stitching.

“Yea - Dummy! No, you useless mongrel! I told you not to -” the arm moved left and right, trying to lose the thread that got stuck on its claw, but the movement only tore the stritching even more “- no - stop - ugh, _wait_!”  Tony quickly stopped the arm’s movement and quickly untangle the thread from its claw. Bucky tamped down a laugh, but he probably failed on hiding the smile, because Tony blushed when he glance back at him. The arm, however, was less remorseful, as the claw was nudging and bumping on Tony’s sides with the occasional peeking from behind Tony’s back.

Bucky never would’ve thought that a mechanical  _god-damn_  arm could be  _adorable_.

“Uh, so. This is - DUM-E, but feel free to call him Dummy, because - oh god, knock that off! I’ll donate you to a goddamn public school, see if I don’t!”

The arm seems so  _dejected_  that Bucky just had to do  _something_. And  _damn_  if the arm (it was an arm, with a claw, no eyes or face to make expression but of course Tony managed to make it so expressive even with just an arm) didn’t tickle all his protective instinct.

Like its owner, really.

Before Bucky managed to say anything, Tony was already on another tirade, absently patted the arm, which seemed to put the arm on good mood again before Tony moved to another side of the lab, Dummy trailing behind.

“So, I’ll be over there. Do you mind loud music? I usually put them on when I’m working. Friday will always hear you though, so you can ask her for whatever you need. There’s a mini fridge over there if you want some drinks, I think Rhodey have some soda in there. Just sit tight and make yourself at home, you can even ask Fridey to put on TV.”

Bucky nodded and smiled and thanked the man. Bucky took a seat at the ratty couch, finding it surprisingly comfortoble and lumpy enough. Bucky thought sleeping there would probably still be comfortable, maybe even more than his own bed. Bucky sneaked a glance towards Tony, who already had a few hologram screens around him and -  _something -_ on the workatable in front of him. Tony looks so focused and -  _okay, how is he adorable and cute and cool and hot, pick a side, brain!_

Bucky turned away, feeling himself blushing and thanking his mother and father they didn’t have any irish blood in him so his blush probably didn’t show as blatantly as Steve’s usually was. Bucky fiddled with a loose stand of the couch, wondering how long the couch has been there, He then looked towards a hologram screen, still blank, probably the screen that used to watch TV.

“The remote is on your right, Sergeant Barnes,” Friday’s irish tilt remarked politely. Bucky was surprised he could hear her as clearly even through the music Tony put on. Bucky glanced to his right, finding a black, smooth block covered in blue hologram, like a tv remote. Bucky grinned.

“Thanks Friday,” Bucky didn’t know if Friday heard it, but Tony did say Friday will always hear him. He them picked up the holographic remote and turned on the screen. He went for a bit of channel surfing, before settling on a foreign daytime soaps with subtitles on, then moving on to ther channels when he got bored. He doubted that his changing channels had anything to do with the remote. Friday was probably seeing his finger movement and changed the display accordingly. But, having a remote is more familiar to Bucky than needing to speak the command.

Once or twice, Bucky glanced at Tony again, still immersed in his work. After 10 minutes of just changing channels, Bucky turned off the screen, waited for three seconds while staring at the ceiling, and walked towards Tony. He wondered if it was okay to tap the man’s shoulder, so he decided to knock on the nearest surface, which was a metal table. Bucky wasn’t sure if Tony heard, but he glanced towards Bucky, which was enough.

“Do you need any help?” Bucky asked, wondering himself what the hell he could’ve helped with, or if Tony could even hear him. But, Tony smiled and the music’s volume turned down a bit, enough ofr Tony’s voice to carry without neeeding to yell.

“Nope, I can handle it. You can just sit and relax, Bucky. I promise I’ll be done soon.” Tony then went back to his work, but the music’s volume didn’t get turned up again. Bucky didn’t move from his place, instead he contented himself with watching Tony work. It was a marvel, really. Bucky can stand all day and watch Tony work (or maybe eat. Or sleep. Or maybe just sitting next to him. Or just talking and rambling, that one was already proven and Steve was the exasperated and embarassed witness) and he won’t get bored. Eventually, Tony noticed him again.

“Why aren’t you sitting?” Tony asked curiously. Bucky just shrugged. 

“I wanted to stay with you.”

It was the god honest truth and Bucky wondered what the hell posessed him to say something so embarassing. Is it possible to be overdosed by Tony stark? Side effect, loose lips and honesty and embarassing words of heart.

The blush on Tony’s cheeks were totally worth the embarassment. And also the smile.  _Especially_ the smile.

“…Then, can you hold this part for me? This one is pretty heavy.”

Bucky’s answering smile is probably too wide, too dopey, but Bucky doesn’t think he cares about it, not when Tony is smiling like  _that,_ and he gets a chance to be close with Tony.

“Sure!”

Today is looking better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I usually write angst. So many angst. This is probably my first fluff that doesn’t have angst in it. Is it fluff enough? Too fluffy? Need more fluff? xD
> 
> this story @tumblr: http://valeriacreativecenter.tumblr.com/post/163527254335/winteriron-i-wanted-to-stay-with-you


End file.
